The Akashic Super Computer
The Akashic Super Computer was a sub-project, contained within the original PANTHEON Project, which used the tools and knowledge gained from the main Manipulator experiments to build a quantum computational device. The Synaxis seeks to uncover the location of the Synaxis and its constituent parts after the PANTHEON project came to an end. Their ultimate goal is to use the machine as a vessel to survive the inevitable entropic decline of the universe-- immortality beyond immortality. Contained within the furthest reaches of REDOUBT ABADDON, the Akashic Super Computer was partially constructed within the physical realm, and extended via a sustained bridging event, into a higher dimensional plane. By existing within these two dimensions simultaneously, the Akashic Super Computer could provide information to operators, while conducting its more intensive, and advanced processes within the higher plane, which itself was free of the physical constraints, such as heat, and the speed of light, which limit computational speed in our own dimension. Appearing as an enormous, marbled-black, inverted obelisk, descending into a gaping, iridescent void, the Akashic Super Computer bears an uncanny resemblance to images which were sketched into the notebooks left behind by the Berkley trials. AKASHIC is the experimental, partially substantial supercomputer system used by Pantheon operations command to oversee operations abroad. Originally detailed by the writings of the late Berkeley trial researcher, AKASHIC is commonly referred to by those outside the immediate crew assigned to it as the "Berkeley Engine.” The machine itself was built nearly 40 years after it was first conceived in an XS6 stupor, as the original blueprints were partially destroyed, and it would take several decades before a comparable intelligence would come along and complete the work. The Manipulator Thaddeus, and noted theoretical mathematician Dr. Leslie Bryan are credited with having filled in the missing portions of the schematics. AKASHIC itself occupies a large cavity beneath the main portion of Gehenna base, and appears as a giant, onyx monolith suspended over an unending pit, which emanates a soft orange glow. The monolith itself also appears to extend infinitely downward, and the actual terminus of the machine has not been seen since the device was first activated. A series of network cables extend back from the pit, and connect it to the terminals used by the research technicians that monitor the machine. AKASHIC exists partially within our own reality, but also extends into the realm of the Tradesmen, via a constant and sustained bridging event, meaning that the machine exists within two states at the same time: substantial, and insubstantial. Because of this, AKASHIC is able to overcome the Bekenstein bound, the physical limit to computational processing power within the material universe. As AKASHIC exists (partially) outside our own timeline, it is able to return visions or predictions of events that have not yet occurred, as well as detailed analysis of ones that have. However, the system often returns results for data requests before the technician has even asked for them, or even results from a completely alternate universe. It is not uncommon for the system to mistakenly present a news article from a parallel timeline to a bewildered technician, or flood an inexperienced user with a sudden burst of infinite information compressed within a nanosecond. Because of this, technicians may experience mild mental illness after extended contact with the system, and are subsequently rotated on a daily basis.